<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never doubt Higgins by SHDZEF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707220">Never doubt Higgins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHDZEF/pseuds/SHDZEF'>SHDZEF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHDZEF/pseuds/SHDZEF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Magnum should know Juliet Higgins takes challenge like Hannibal takes the Alps</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never doubt Higgins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet and Magnum are entering the house, talking about their case.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t believe you did this!</p><p> </p><p>I was supposed to get his attention, which I did.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, but you had to make sure, he wanted to see you after your match. You cheated and obliterate the man.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t cheating; I just assure my victory at all cost. I’m sure this will make him more enticed by me than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>How did you figure that one out?</p><p> </p><p>Magnum, HPD had three undercover police woman try to seduce him. He doesn’t respond well to that, but by challenging him, I make sure he will remember me.</p><p> </p><p>This is not going to work; you don’t even know how to flirt! How can you think this will work?</p><p> </p><p>It will work, and sorry to disappoint you but I do know how to flirt.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah right, I believe it when I see it.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet, someone send you some very nice flowers, they are in the study.</p><p> </p><p>Mahalo Kumu.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they enter the study, they can see flowers everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t mean it’s from him Higgins.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet picks up the card and read out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Loser pay for dinner, please join me at Hoku’s eight o’clock tonight. Max”</p><p> </p><p>Well Magnum, it seems that you will observe me flirting tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet stares at Magnum with a fainted smile on her lips, while he scowled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>